


Exposed Desire

by KogaRishi



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit Rapey, Consent Afterwards, Drunk Tsukasa, Foreplay, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogaRishi/pseuds/KogaRishi
Summary: A celebration for Tsukasa's sponsorships caused the poor man to get too drunk for the night. Who best to take him back home safely other than the logical scientist and childhood friend.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Exposed Desire

The gentle luminous glow of the computer screen was the only thing visible within the darkness of the room. With the rapid clicking and tapping of a keyword being vaguely heard from within the room. 

"Hhhh, where the hell did the link to that one website go. I'm 10 billion percent sure I saved it to this file." grumbled from the all-knowing scientist. Letting out an exhausting sigh, Senku maneuvered from his sit to his feet. Glancing around his dim-lit room to one of his nearby bookshelves. Pulling out a couple of the journals from its place and sorted them on his desk. A quick exhausted yawn escaped his mouth as he pulling out his phone from his back pocket. 

Looking at the time displayed on his screen, he knew it was already late into the night but that wasn't going to stop him from searching into his hypothesis in order to conduct further into his later experiments to come. Suddenly he felt the buzzing and vibrations from his phone signaling an incoming call. Taking a glance at the caller ID he noticed the undoubtfully recognizable name of one of his childhood friends. Shishio Tsukasa, the world's strongest primate. As he quickly slides his thumb across the screen to answer his call to only hear the voice of another picking up on the other end.

"Hello, I'm awfully sorry to be calling you especially so late in the night but are you Senku Ishigami, right?" after said finish statement he could vaguely hear the person contradicting the contacts on the phone but none the less he replied."Yes, I'm in fact Senku Ishigami. Why? Who is asking?" A relieved sigh came. "Ah, I'm so glad, we've never met in person before but I'm Tsukasa's manger. Eiji Nakagiri, it's a pleasure to finally talk to you. I get to hear a lot about you from Tsukasa." Things were starting piece together in Senku's mind but not the obvious question as to why Tsukasa's manger was calling him on his phone. "Well, thanks for the introduction but why are you calling on my friend's phone. Tsukasa didn't get hurt, did he?" Picking at his free ear canal with his pinky only being half-serious with his question. "No no nothing like that but during the sponsorship party tonight he managed to get one too many drinks down. He's far too drunk to drive himself home and I still have far too many arrangments to make with the new sponsors to take him home myself."

As the man continues to gibber on Senku knew far too well what the man was asking of him once the situation was clear."So you just want me to take him home. That's it." Cutting the man off from the further explanation. "Yes, please I'd be ever so grateful if you could." Looking to his desk, he knew that his scientific studies could be briefly excused for the time being. "Sure, I can take him home just tell me where you are and I'll be there shortly."

After the 30 minute drive from his place to where the celebration was taken place, he noticed a man , who he assumes is Eiji, supporting a slumped Tsukasa on his shoulder almost being crushed by his weight. Senku raised his hand signaling to them that he was over here. As Eiji approached closer to the car Senku opened up the passenger door allowing him to plop Tsukasa into the seat. Swiftly Senku shut the car door and paced to the driver's side. "Thank you again, Mr.Ishigami for taking Tsukasa home." he then gave Senku a slight bow and walked back towards the building. 

Stepping into the car he could already start smelling the acrid stench of alcohol stinking up his car. Looking over to his side Tsukasa's was visibly red and his eyes slightly droopy. Since clearly Tsukasa wasn't in the right state of mind he hadn't put on his seat belt, forcing Senku with the only option of doing it for him. As he reached over to pull the seatbelt over him and to the buckle. It was as if he just now realize Senku was in front of him, making the wrestlers' eyes widen and quickly pulled the other in for an embrace. "AH, HEY LET ME GO YOU, DAMN IDIOT!" Senku snarled.

Tsukasa pulled away as told, but really only due to Senku's shouting hurting his ringing eardrums. Though none the less a smile crept upon his face as Senku let out a sigh and finished buckling him in. If this was how Tsukasa was going to be on the ride back to his house. He swore that he may just bash his head into something or at least make him pass out so he could concentrate on driving with the peace in mind that Tsukasa wasn't going to do something to make him lose control of steering.

For once luck was possible on his side the whole way to Tsukasa's house that his drunk ass didn't do anything stupid in his drunken state. Only the occasional complaint that the other car lights were bothering his eyes or the seat wasn't that comfy though eventually, he had fallen asleep.As Senku pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car to Tskasa's side and got him out from the seatbelt. As soon as he did he smacked the wrestler's arm a couple of times to wake him up because theirs no way in hell he could possibly get Tsukasa to the front door without any help. 

Tsukasa shifts his eyes open to gaze up at Senku trying to throw his arm over his shoulders. He let out a small weary laugh and without second thought nearly placed all his weight on the poor scientist nearly causing him to fall if it weren't for the primate to finally place some of that weight on his feet. As the pair struggled to the entrance of his house Senku realized he damn needs Tsukasa's keys.

"Hey, where are your keys?" It took Tsukasa to realize that Senku was speaking to him. "Wh-hat were you s-saying?" Senku let out a groan in annoyance as he took note of how slurred Tsukasa's words are. " Your. Keys." He put bluntly in hopes that a simple explanation can still make sense to him. "They're *hiccup* in my front pocket." Quickly Senku searched into Tsukasa's front pants pocket closes to him and felt around for the keys. As he pulls the keys out he heard a slight groan escape Tsukasa's lips and noticed his eyes had quickly shut tight and jerked his head to the sky just a bit. As odd as it was it's possible that a headache was starting to form. Senku found the key to unlock the white door to Tsukasa's home.

Once inside Senku locked the door back up and from there he already knew the layout of the house, it's not like this is his first time ever here. He quickly, as possible for a scrawny ass man could while supporting a worldwide champion, made his way to Tsukasa bedroom and nearly passed out from exhaustion. After quickly regaining his breath he sat up to get some water for both of them. Then a hand quickly jerked out to hold tightly to his wrist. Practically startling Senku from his task he turns to his drunken friend. "What is it you want?" he stated bluntly. "Don't leave yet." Tsukasa moved his face to the side to look directly at Senku instead of leaving his face buried into the comfy blankets and sheets of his bed. Senku just casually picked at his ear then blow away any earwax stuck on it." Quick whining, I'm just getting some water for your drunk ass so that you can sober up some." Tsukasa figure that was ok in his mind and let loose his grip on Senku. 

Upon entering the kitchen he pulled out two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with water. Downing his in seconds and pulling his shoes off before heading back to Tsukasa. Once he entered the bedroom again he saw that Tsukasa had tossed his own shoes to the corner of his room along with his socks and had taken off his dress shirt and tie in the process. Not that it was unusually for a man to do since this was his own house, but the fact that Tsukasa was laying on his stomach while crossing his arms for his chin to rest on while intensely staring at the door to his room as if wait in anticipation for his return was sending weird feelings down to his gut. None the less though he handed Tsukasa the glass of water to him. Which he kindly accepted and without a second thought downed it placing the now empty glass on the nightstand. 

Then within the short second Senku had turned to leave he felt the same hand on his wrist but this time it had yanked him backward and onto the soft bed behind him. "HEY Wh-" before the words could possibly escape his mouth he felt a pair of soft plump lips roughly clash against his. This action alone had Senku taken aback causing his heart to swell. He could feel Tsukasa's slick tongue desperately reaching into the depths of his mouth. The taste of the diluted alcohol wasn't pleasant in the least bit but it was intoxicating. After a solid minute had the kiss finally been broken, leaving them breathless. 

Senku took this brief moment to register everything going into his complex head. Taking in the notice of how close their bodies are and how Tsukasa was towering over him providing him no space to leave. Suddenly he felt the feather-light touches of his childhood friend hand gliding over his neck to the top of his chin. Directing his attention to the man above him, caging him in. "Senku, look at me." while piercing his gaze into him as his seductive tone seeped into his ears. Senku could only nibble at the bottom of his lip as he felt Tsukasa hot breath against his neck. "Please let me have you. At least for just one night."Before a response could possibly even escape from Senku's lips Tsukasa had slid his tongue sensibly against his neck once at the top he bit down into the soft flesh. 

Letting a vague cry pass through Senku's lips. A slight purr of satisfaction erupted from Tsukasa's throat, clearly pleased with his reaction. Which only resulted in the scientist to naturally cover his mouth. With no luck, the other had his hand quickly removed and firmly placed into the sheets beside him the same for his other hand. "I want to hear it all, your moans, your cries, don't hold anything back from me." Licking at the shell of his ear to slightly nibbling at his earlobe. Despite Tsukasa's wishes, there was just no way he was going to willingly let Tsukasa have what he wants. Senku kept his mouth sealed shut as best as he can. 

"Hhhh you're so damn stubborn Senku, but I swear that's what makes me like you even more." Letting out a lust lace sigh he shift back to being in front of him."I think it's about time we took these off." referring to the only layers keeping their bodies apart. Senku's eyes widen as felt a hand slip into his shirt then pulled it off of him revealing miles of unmarked flesh presented before starving eyes. Just as Senku was about to complain once more those same lips pressed against his. Clouding the genius's mind once against with taste of wrenched alcohol and with the lack of oxygen being able to pump into his brain. As his lips were being worked he felt the warmth of a hand at his waist then cautiously crept up his side to his cherry pink nipple. Giving it a slight pinch, causing the scientist to let out a silent moan from his throat. 

Tsukasa continuously pinched and abuse his poor nipples between his thumb and index finger. Nor did the rough sloppy kisses come to a halt, instead only intensify as if trying to relay a message. Once removed from each other lips Senku felt the gaze of the predator above drilling holes right through him, keeping the weak scientist in his place. Letting loose a musk sigh as said man engraved the sight of the Senku Ishigami's puffy breath vaporizes into the air. The way his hair started to loosely fall from its composed structure to his kiss swollen lips. It was magnificent.

God, as beautiful as the canvas was Tsukasa knew that he could decorate it into something stunning. Laying gentle kisses onto the scientist's neck down til stopped at the right nipple giving it a few playful licks before continuing his adventure to the waistline. Nipping at his hip he could vividly see the jolt of pleasure rushing down Senku's spine that caused him to hike his voice. It was becoming more unbearable by the second for the primate to keep up this foreplay. His pants had already felt tight way before any of this had happened. Staring at Senku was absolutely eye candy for him. 

The clearly stronger man fumbled with the jean button and ripe down the zipped. Instinctively Senku reached down as well to clasp the button back on, but those same hands that were invading him forced his wrists to be pinned above him within only one of his huge hands. "Ts-Tsukasa, please don't go further." be the plead nearly fell on deaf ears as Tsukasa free hand slipped down the jeans his mind was preoccupied with the beginning of Senku's statement. Words that he always imagined escaping from those very lips. Lowering his hips to the others he started to grind their members against each other throw the little layers of clothing to hopefully get the scientist a bit more sexually aroused. It felt amazing to finally get some of his pined up energy out but it still wasn't enough. Slight shaky moans finally started to stream out of Senku's lips. He could feel from under his underwear the bulge that was starting to forming. 

To be able to see the normally ultimate collective scientist being reduced to putty under him was a sight that drove him hungry for more. The fact that there really was nothing that Senku could do as this man was way beyond his strength to possibly throw him off even when he was drunk frustrated him. The pleasure he was sending his hormones were going haywire. The unconscious occasional moan that slipped out. The way Tsukasa rubbed their clothed members was becoming far too much. Before he paid any closer attention Tsukasa had removed his own pants as well as cast them to the floor. Grabbing at the waistband of Senku's boxers were yanked down leaving him to his full exposure.

Tsukasa could help but stare in awe for a few moments before reaching into his nightstand drawer. Following the larger hands, Senku's eyes desecrated knowing all too well what he was holding. The echoing pop of the lid rung in his ears startling him. He tried to squirm away to no prevail as the other kept his hips firmly in place of the bed. Once still, Tsukasa squirted a reasonable amount of lude into his hand. Lathering it around his fingers, then spreading apart the scientist trembling thighs so he could slide right in between them. Squeezing at his plush thighs he feathered a few kisses on them before gliding his slick finger to his entrance. 

This was really happening his best friend was really going to fuck him. How Senku was going to survive this night was far beyond him. Before he could think deeper on the matter the feeling of a single cold finger pressed into his entrance, sending his head back with a desperate moan. Tsukasa painfully slow-paced his finger in and out of Senku's hole, warming him up for what's to come. Shortly after a minute had passed another finger slipped in. Resulting in the scientist to tightly grip onto the sheets it felt so weird for him, never in his life had he experience pleasure from human touch. This far too new to handle as the fingers continued to probe at his ass. They start to make a scissor motion within him as he desperately gasped for more air.

Watching Senku on full display was nearly all Tsukasa could ask for but the bugle in his own pants was telling him otherwise. Pushing in the third finger had Senku gritting his teeth and closing his eyes shut with a visibly red blush painted across his cheeks. Leaning down to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. "You look so gorgeous Senku." he practically purred once more. "I'll make you feel amazing soon enough, okay." Kissing his ear he pulled back to view him. Removing his digits from deep within the other. The last article of clothing had finally been removed from Tsukasa.

Grabbing hold of his member he propped the tip right to Senku's entrance. Slowly and carefully he pushed the tip in creating stars in Senku's eyes. It's way too big for Senku to handle even with all the prepping Tsukasa did it was nothing compared to the actual thing. The grith alone felt as though he was being torn apart. As slowly as Tsukasa could manage to move in. He finally stopped til he got passed halfway inside him seeing how much Senku was struggling. Licking at the few tears that fell from his glassy ruby eyes. Giving him a moment to adjust to his size and dazed on how great the heat felt around his cock. Maybe to lost in thought because before he himself realized it his hips started to move back and forth making Senku cry out once more. "W-wait a b-bit longer you b-big idiot." letting out broken pants. "I'm sorry I can't. I really can't." Tsukasa's thrusts were starting to speed up making Senku bite onto his bottom lips from pain and to not let a potential moan out.

Heavy puffs of breath left the primate's mouth as the feeling of Senku's tight ass clutched around him. "So, so this is what it feels like. To be inside of you." He was grinning from ear to ear with the most love sickening gaze of all on his face. The thrusts got harsher making Senku slip up and let out a vocal moan. This pleasing Tsukasa far too much he buried his head down into the scientist's neck and placed thousands of kisses upon it. Inhaling the scent was driving his brain crazy being so close and deep within the other was a literal dream. He bit into his shoulder, neck, and upper chest. Scattering across deep purple hickeys. A trail of drool was passing from Senku's mouth as the pleasure was consuming his brain. His neglected member was twitching as he was being filled with Tsukasa rapidly. 

As much as he hated to admit it this really was starting to feel amazing. Streams of moans were leaving his previously clamped mouth, not being able to contain it any longer. Tsukasa was pressing too many good spots until he finally found the one. The one that had nearly sent Senku screaming in ecstasy. Tsukasa could tell by his facial expression how he had nailed his prostate. Senku's eyes were being clouded by lust and making his jaw go lax. Tsukasa started to shift their positions so that Senku was sitting in his lap practically riding him without breaking apart from their intense session. Senku naturally gripped tight onto Tsukasa's shoulders as the primate moved his hips up and down for him taking him in deeper than he was before. 

Leaving Senku an absolute panting, moaning mess before him as Tsukasa kept aiming for his prostate. The echo of skin clasping and breaking apart was drowning their ears with one anothers moans."T-Tsukasa. Tsu-kasa." the moans of his name were an endless flood of encouragement to keep thrusting harder into him as if he was trying to break him. His husk voice was found once more at Senku's ear "Senku I'm getting so close. Please beg for me." taking his teeth and tugging at his ear. "I've always wanted to hear that from you. P-please beg for me to cum inside you." If it weren't for the fact that Senku's brain was short-circuiting he'd never think of doing something so lowly as begging, but with the constant pleasure, the other was giving him it just slipped out. "T-Tsu-kasa, please cum inside me." More drool was dribbling down his chin as Tsukasa movements became 10 billion percent much harsher as he struck deep within his anal against his prostate filling him with pearly white cum. 

After a few finishing off thrusts Senku's cum came squirting out and onto their lower stomachs. Both of them crashing onto the bed with exhaustion and recuperating their breaths. Much to the stronger male's dismay, he pulled out of Senku. A small whine was all that was said as he could feel the remaining cum slowly start to seep out. Just as Senku was about to close his eyes form the overwhelming exhaustion Tsukasa pulled his head in for a kiss on the lips. Upon pulling away from the ever so sweet kiss he noticed the sadness that dwells in Tsukasa's eyes. "Huh, what are you upset about, you just had sex isn't that sort of thing make people happy?" Said man was nearly startled by the question but soon settled. "It is, but not when the other doesn't understand why." 

Senku gave a questionable expression but sighed in slight annoyance. "If that's what has you all upset then just explain." Tsukasa was a bit shocked to find out that Senku was clearly wanting to listen, unlike how he imagines he would after all that he had done too him. "I-I I've loved you for years now Senku. Growing up together you've always had been amazingly smart fair more than anyone in existence. Every single little thing you do has my full attention. You've become a light to me. I want to support you threw out your whole entire life so I decided to get stronger not just for Mirai but for you as well. So that no one can ever come close to harming you or your goals. I swear that I'll protect you with my entire existence. I'll even use all of my excess money that isn't being used to fund Mirai to pay for any scientific device that you need. J-Just please let me stay by your side even though I know you have no interest in these feelings. That's all I want." 

Senku stared blankly at him. Seeing a few tears slip down Tsukasa's cheeks. Raising a hand to rest on his cheek and moved his thumb to wipe away the tears. Bringing a halt to the soon waterwork show if not any sooner. Tsukasa stared directly into those beautiful ruby-eyes. "Was that all that made you want to cry like a baby." He gave a silent nod. "Then get to sleep." Nothing about that sentence let any reinsurance till Senku pulled himself closer and wrapped his arms around his neck. Giving him a deep passionate kiss to which Tsukasa eagerly responded to letting his tongue slide for the final time that night. The kiss had finally broken leaving them only millimeters apart. "Drunk men are 10 billion percent the most troubling thing to deal with." He gave a small chuckle before letting his head lay to rest on soft white pillows below. Soon the brunette wrapped his arms around his waist and allowed his eyes to lay to rest.


End file.
